


Star Fox: Lylat Wars 3

by xXBIG_stepheXx



Category: Star Fox Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBIG_stepheXx/pseuds/xXBIG_stepheXx
Summary: Hey all, Stephen here. I had alot of fun writing LLW3. I'm going to take a break before I conntinue the storry in the 2nd installment, Star Fox: Lylat Adventures.





	1. Here We Are

I hear a knock at my door. I proceed to check the time, 2:35am. This better not be Marcus trying fuck with me. I open the door and see Krystal in skimpy lingerie seeming worrined aboot something.  
" I though I heard a noise, is everhting o.k."

Yup thats me. You're probably wondering how I got into this situation. Welp, it all started when my adoptive mother kill my fother. During the Angler Wars, she killed my father. When she came back to the good side her and my adoptive father took me in as there own. Legally I became Stephen Mcloud from that point on.


	2. First Day On The Job

"Alright boys, be sure to give Falco hell for me." Fox yells out to us as we get in the car. "Whatever dad, we'll see you in a few months." Marcus, his son, yalls out in response. "Stay safe you two!" Krystal shouts as we pull out of the driveway.

"Dude, I can't you got to live with a mom like that. Losing my dad and getting her is a fair trade." I say to Marcus still waving good bye to are parents. "Thats my mom, man. You can't say shit like that."

Once we finally get on the road we get a call from Falco, asking how soon we'd be getting to the landing zone. "Oh and by the way" he adds, " the white zone is for loading and unloading only. Got it?" Marcus and I agree and we soon pull up to the landing zone.

Marcus and I get out of the car and move to the white zone to load our personel belongings onto the ship Falco aquired. Falco then meets us there along with the other members of his team, Star Falco, whom we haven't met yet.

"Alright boys" Falco says, "meet the crew." We look over and see some people who are far too familiar. "Oh shit! Beltino, Lucy! You guys made it too?!" These two are Beltino Toad II and Lucy Hare. Both children of former Star Fox members.

A woman soon walks out and asks us if we are ready for our orientation. "Hello, my name is Kat Lombardi and welcome to Star Falco. Please board The Great Falco and we can begin orientaion."


	3. Orientation

Once aboard The Great Falco, Kat started to give us our orientation. "As you can see the main ship, The Great Falco, is a large facility so please be sure to memerise the map of the ship." Geez not even two minutes in and I'm bored. I look over at Marcus to see if he's just as bored as I am.

"Mr. Grey?" Shit I've been caught. "Please repeat back to me what I just said." "Uuh..." Fuck...now I'm not got gonna hear the end of it from the others. " You said to use bombs wisely when in air combat, due to being on limited supply?" I say that in hopes that she takes my bullshit. "While you're wrong Mr. Grey that does lead me to my next point and the next stop, the armory." Welp, I tried. 

After what seemed took forever we got to choose our quaters for when we aren't working. Falco already seemed to have his done up even though I thought he bought this ship a couple weeks ago. Marcus enters my room while I'm still setting some stuff up at my desk.

"So?" he asked. "So what." I retorted. "Did you see the way Kat was looking at you man? Dude she was pissed when you spaced out during orientation." he stated. "I don't need orientation. I know I like women. Unlike you who went through this weird period during the accedemy." I joked with Marcus, making him uncomfortable. "I thought you said we'd never talk about that." At that point the intercom goes off and Falco's voice comes over the intercom. "All members to the launch pad." I finish what I was doing and head out with Marcus.

"Alright, this is where the boy become men and girls grow a penis." Falco's words stun us for a second while Marcus and I try to contain laughter. "Falco, honey, I think thats a bit much." Kat tries to infor him. "Fuck 'em." he replies. We're going to be working on arial combat training. We have Ourwings specialized to each one of you. Marcus you're in terminal 1, Lucy, T3, Stephe T2, Beltino T4. While Kat and I are terminal 4 and 5 respectively. Please hop in your ships and take flight.

I'm the first to take off. Flying feels like 2nd nature to me. Once I'm in the air Falco is imediately telling me to slow down and to wait for the others and him. Once they fianlly catch up Falco continues his lesson. "First, familiarize yourself with yoor weapon systems. This is one of the most important things to know about your vessel." Kat then deploys some targets from The Great Falco for us shoot from a stationary point. We each take turns to shot the targets.

Marcus shoots first. He hits 7 out of 10 of the targets. "Not bad" Falco says, "Let's see if Lucy can do any better." Lucy hits 8 because of the charge blast she used in the beginig. "Wow, better than Mcloud. What about you Toad?" Beltino hits 6. "No fair the fire button jammed." Beltino complains. "Ay, I wont be havin any Johns on my team." Falco sqauks back. "Alright Steven you're up next." I contort my face hearing my name misspronounced. "It's Stephen but, thanks." I proceed to take my shots. I hit all 10 with 3 charged shots.

"Well I'll be damned. I think we found our ace shooter. Thats it for today guys, feel free to return to The Great Falco." Suddenly several dark red ships start flying past us. "Falco, whats going on up there. The radar is picking up 3 other ships there with you." Kat asks in worry. " I don't know." Falco replies as the red ships slow to a haul in front of us. "Star Wolf?!" Falco asks puzzled.


	4. The 2nd Return Of Oikonny

"Star Wolf?!" Falco asked puzzled. "Thats impossible. They disbanded a year or so ago."

"Not to mention Wolf was imprisioned for a seprate crime a month ago." Kat adds.

"Well who ever it is we can kick their ass right guys?" Marcus says to us. Then a somewhat hairless, burned, unreconizable monkey shows up on the video com.

"Oikonny, I should have known." Falco says.

"You know this guy Captain?" I ask.

"He used to work for Star Wolf back in the day, then tried to do what his uncle couldn't during the 1st Lylat War." Falco's voice deepens in anger. "Now he's back for thirds."

Oikonny then speaks up as if he hadn't spoken for many years.

"Well, if it isn't Fuckboi Cumbardi. What happend to Star Fox eh?"

"Star **_Fox_** is retired. But Star **_Falco_** is at your service." Falco shuts off his com system. "Stephen, NOW!" I had no idea what he wanted me to do, so I looped around him and shot his sheild generator causing his defenses to be down temporarilly. I'm also concerned that the other two ships didn't fire.

"Ack! You may think you've done some damage but I've done some improvements to these things that Wolf would have never even imagined of." 

We hear some sort of vearing sound signaling for all of us to get the hell out of dodge. Oikonny then lets of a huge blast of energy.

"Theres too much start up! Make this thing charge faster damnit!" Oikonny yells at one of his cronnies.

"Its the fastest we can make it right now sir." the cronnie replies in fear.

"Well shit. Then use normal fire on them for now!" orders Oikonny.

"All range mode!" Falco shouts at us. We've never flown an Ourwing but it takes no time at all for us to figure it out.

"5 vs 3? This'll be easy!" Lucy exclaimed as she shoots at one of the accompaning Wolfen.

I started to shoot at Oikonny when he shot a bomb right at me and made direct contact with me. My G difuser system started going nuts. I knew I had to call it quits for that fight or else I'd have met my father sooner rather than later.

I landed my Ourwing in terminal 2 and was imediately met by Kat and Rob 64 who took my to sick bay. I don't know what all happened in that fight when I left but when I awoke it had seemed we won for now.


	5. Sick Leave

"I'm sorry Stephen you're enjurys are to severe and I don't want to rish losing you. I'm putting you on sick leave and sending you home. You're father will be here shortly to take you home." Falco continues to inform me that I'll still be getting paid despite being on sick leave. Man this is bullshit.

"Man this is bullshit. Captain Falco, I can still fly fine. You can't send me home this early!" Falco holds up his hand and speaks.

"I'm sorry, but regulations say-"

"FUCK REGULATIONS!" I interupt. "If I'm not dead then I can still work."

Falco lowers his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry kiddo. I can't let you do that."

I slump down into my chair and sigh.

"Think about it this way" Falco says trying to comfort me "you get paid sick leave while staying a home with your mother alone." I raise an eyebrow to this.

"Why wouldn't Fox be there?" I asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" guess not.

"He's a racer in the upcoming F-Zero Grand-Pree. He modded his old Arwing to fit the specifications for the touney. So it'll be just you and ya mah." Falco says this as he props his leg up onto his desk.

"I guess I'll get going then. How long am I on sick leave?" I ask hoping not for too long.

"How ever long it takes you to fully heal and finish physical therapy. And don't argue with me on it." I decide not to argue with him on it and left his office. Not because he said to, but because I was tired and wanted to get home.

I wait outside the white zone of the lading bay where The Great Falco had landed temporarily for my depature. I look up and watch it re-enter the Lylat System feeling ashamed that I wasn't on that ship with them. I then here a car horn behind me. Its Krystal for my ride home. I get in the car and she proceeds to take off.

"When we get home you need to lie down for a while so you can rest." Krystal says with a sweet motherly tone in her voice.

"Honestly, I think I'll be fine Krystal. I didn't hurt myself that badly." I say trying to play down my enjurys.

"I'm you're mother, its my job to make sure you're ok. So you're going to rest as soon as we get home or I'm not going to take you back up there when you're healed." Welp, theres my answer. Guess I gotta take a nap.

Once we get to the house I head up to me room and lay down for 1 hour 54 minutes 32 seconds and .093 nanoseconds. I wake up to the sound of breathing at my door. I assume I'm hearing shit and roll over and try to go back to sleep. I then hear my door creak open. I reach under my pillow knowing my blaster should be there. Once I hear the figure get close enough I point the barrel of my blaster in its face.

"Watch where you point that thing sweaty." I realize its just Krystal. Who is looking great in here cream, white, crop top, and denim short shorts.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." I say lowering my firearm. Which I realized was still on safety mode so I would have just died if she were an intruder.

"I brought you dinner so you didn't have to leave your bed." she then lays out a tray in front of me with meatloaf and greenbean casserole.

"This really isn't necessary. You know that right?" I give her a look that I hoped would tell her I'm fine. But I guess she didn't get the memo and then asks me to make room on my bed.

"You're joining me?" I asked shocked.

"Why would I eat dinner with my son." she then kisses me on the cheek causing me to blush.

After dinner she turned on my T.V.

"Have anything in mind?" she asks.

"Not particularly." I respond. She then puts it on Sausage Party, a movie I saw once with Marcus and thought was really funny.

When the orgy scene started Krystal turned to me and asked "So, whats you're experience with girls Stephen?" This question caught me off gaurd so I didn't know how to respond.

"Well...I...uh...I like them. I think there great and nice." I try to dodge the question like its a train and I'm Teddy from Stand By Me.

"If you're a virgin you can tell me its fine. Its nothing to be embarassed about."

I look down down in disapoint. Was it really that obvious I was a virgin?


	6. The Crew Comes Home

I wake up this morning with a serious headache. Fuck I'm a light weight if 2 Crown Royal sand V-Coke knocked me out. I sould probably explain; Last night Fox came home for a celebration og hime making it to the next round in the F-0 Grand-Pree. Hemust've taken a cab back or something to where he's staying for the GP.

*knock knock knock* " Stephen are you up?" It's Krystal at the door. I open the door expecting to be a somewhat normal day after last night bit boooooy was I wrong. She was on just a bra and panties and was looking mighty fine for her age.

" Oh, hey Krystal, how are you?" I try to make small to so she doesn't realize I have profesor Oak in my pants.

"Not too great. I woke up later than I meant to. I seems you have as well." I guess she doesnt know about me and Foxx's night out.

"Yeah, I was up for most of the night." I tell her. She would not be too happy to hear about last night.

"Too excited for Marcus coming hime huh?" Oh yeha, Marcus is coming home to day. I think it has someting to do with a holiday coming up or something I don't fucking knoe.

"Yeah, I guess so." I tell her so she could end this so I can take care of business.  
After I jerk off, I proceeded to throw on some music in the background while I check to see if my check had hit. 

"Oh c'mon. Serriously?." It hadn't hit yet. "Well there goes my plans for the afternoon." I say to myself.

"Whats wrong Stephie dear?" Krystal asks as she grams the hamper from my room.

"I was plannung in taking Marcus out tonight sice he would have just gotten home." I tell her.

"Where did you plan on taking him? I might be able to cover you for tonight." Kestal offers.

"You sure? I was planning on taking him to the local stip club as a welcome home gift." I told her this without thinking.

"Oh no. No son of mine will be letting some hore sit on him." Damn, Why did I tell her?

"Well tecnikally I'm not you son." I tell her jokingly. With the face she gives me after hereing that I quickly shut up.

"Why don't we do something for him hear at home?" As lame as it is that Ican't get get him laid as a welcoming gift, I settle for this.

"Sure. I'll help with cooking if you're willing to go out and by ingredients." I ask her.

"Stephen, I never took you as a chef." she teases me with this for a ittle bit asking me if I had Gordon Ramsy on speed dial and shit like that.

"Could you fuckin stop? I've got other things I need to do today besides plan Marcus' party with you. I finish physical therapy today."   
I've been going to physical for the past couple of months. I've been recovered for about a month and a half but by doctor is a total babe. Today is the official fianl day. Honestly I tink I could win a gramy if I were in a movie with how good my acting is.

"Well good luck today honey. Areyou gonna ask the cute one you've talked about finally?" Ever since I came clean about being a vigin to Krystal she';s been iving ne dating advice.

"Well, I don't know. She's cute and all but not my type." I don't really know how to explain my type if I were asked.

"Well wht is your type? Do you preffer the dark mysterious girls, happy and cheefull ones?" Man, how do I tell her.

"I don't know how to describe it to you. I kinda preffer older women. Not quite gilf old though." I try to explain it as best as I can but don't quite knoe the words to use.

"Do you mean women my ag or a bit younger?" Krystal asks.

"I guess yeh. I've gotta get going though. my appintment is in an hour. I'll see yoyu whn I get om,e." I hug hr befor I leave to gt in my car."

"Good luch with th nurse!" she yells at m from across the house. I roll my  
eyes when she says it. I get a call from Falco on my way there.

"Hey, Stephen. You're on yur way to you last session with your physical therapy docter, right?" I prepare to respond he interupts me.

"I don't need an aswer, you should be on your way now. I'll be joining you today to see if you'll b fit for rturning to the work force." I dont understand why he needs to wotness ot. Can't he just tak the doctor's word?

"If you didn't need an aswer why'd you ask?" I respond.

"Don't be givin me no lip. You're mother is rubbing off on you. Don't tell her I said that or I wont hear rhe end of it fomr fox." I give him a look that says 'I'm not in the mood right noe' but I don't think he recipricatrf.  
Once I gt to the doctor's office I see Falco waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Don't you get a report from the doctor anyway." I ask hmio.

"Yes, but I know you've been flirting with one of the nurses, so I want to see the end reuslts as they ar made." How did he even know about that?  
Once I'm finished with my last session Falco and I head to the lobby and conversate while we wate.

"So, what made you want to staert Star Falco?" I ask Falco this aminly because there wasnt any danger present when Falco started his team.

"I missed the ol' days of me Slippy Fox and Peppy. Those were my pime years."

"What about the years of the Aparoids? Were you not in your prime theen?" Does Falco have a thing against Krystal?

"I was going through a rough time with Kat then. She was worried that I wass around your mohter too often which in all honesty, couldn;t have been far from the truth."

"How did you aquire the ship? I noticed your personal quarters had already bren done up before I left." 

"Well, I knew that when Star Fox was disbanded I would ventually staart my own team. Weather the Cornerian Army liked it or not. So I kepy my suff in my room." wait, does that mean....

"So, the current ship we have is the old Great Fox? You just changed the logo and name on the sides?"

"Thats exactly right." we get interupted by the doctor giving Falso my results.

"Damn..." he says to himself.

"What do you mean?" I swear if I didn't pass this I'm going to lose it.

"Guess I'll be seing you when the team gets back from holiday." he says whyl e giving me a smirk.  
Once I return home I give Krytal th good nws. She's veryt happy about it.

"Congraterations honey. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, how soon does Marcus get hime?" I hop not too soon becuase we still have to prepare for tonight.

"So, I heard someone is back on duty after our break." Shit, marcus is home already.

"Hey man, thought you weren't supposed to get home until later?" This kinda ruins our plan. 

"I want to take you guys out to eat. There's tis great restrant down town I want you gus to try."

"You sure hoey, we can just make something here and not worry abiut nall of that?"

"Nah, i'd love to tak you guys out." Marcus takes us out and we have a pretty good time. when we return home marcus and I head to bed.

I hear a knock at my door. I proceed to check the time, 2:35am. This better not be Marcus trying fuck with me. I open the door and see Krystal in skimpy lingerie seeming worrined aboot something.  
" I though I heard a noise, is everhting o.k."

Yup thats me. You're probably wondering how I got into this situation. Welp, it all started when my adoptive mother kill my fother. During the Angler Wars, she killed my father. When she came back to the good side her and my adoptive father took me in as there own. Legally I became Stephen Mcloud from that point on.


	7. A Boy Becoming A Man

" Yeah everything is fine." I stare up and down at Krystal not even caring that she's talking to me. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you then." She starts to turn around and walk way. I get a small glips of hr ass and am arroused. I amy not be smart, but I can tak a hit or twoo. " You looked worried. Is everything ok.? You can sit in my room for a bit if you want." I offer hoping she would catch what I'm laing down.

"I would greatly apreciate it. Thank you love." She enters my room and sits on my bed. I hesitate to go through with what I think she wants me to do. "So, are we gonna do this or what?" She asks me. I didn't think shed be so forward with it. "Guess I gotta do all the work." She then proceeds to undo my nighttime cargo shorts (its more comfortable than you think). Once she gets my belt and button undone its almost as if my shorts were a table cloth and my legs are a table. She then porceeds to take of what little cloathing she had in th e first place leaving her self in nothing but panties and bra.  


"Well, whatre you waiting for? Me to say please?" Almist as if it weere a naturla instinct I grabed a hold of her left breast and didn't let go. She then poceeded to cup my genitals with her hamd. "I see somebody is ready" the then leans into my ear asn whisprers "and wanting". She then yanks my boxers off to reveal my tingling chode. 

"Oh wow... your even bigger tha n I imaggined." She then pulled down her panties showingher wet vagene. "C'mon...out it in." I then proceeded to put I cock in her weet floral whole. "Oh, fuck." I say to myself is this what ssx feels like? Just as soon as it stared it was over. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to com so soon." I say feeling embaresst. "No, its alright. You actually went longer than you think. We were at at it for a good hour or two." Jesus fuck. TIme flies when you have fun huh.


	8. The Aftermath

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck FUck." Why the hell did I do this? I kmow that she was giving me hints but why did I act on them. I've gotta tell Fox about this I'm sure he'll imdediately start strangling me once he sees me. But I've gotta start packing. Marcus and I are supposed to head back to the Great Falco. Our break was cut short since the was an erjent need for us from Sgt. Pepper, grandson of General Pepper.   


I've just gotta get through this morning so Marcus and I can leave. "Good morning." Krystal walks into the kitchen with something more reavilng on than last night ehrn she was at my door. "Mourning" I say to her. "So, how'd you sleep last night?" Hearinf those words send chills up my spine and my fur on the back of my neck stand on end. "I slept fine." I'm hoping she doesn't try to bring it up. "Well thats good. I heard a noize durring the night and thought maybe you had fallen out of bed." She's actimg like nothing happened. Honestly this makes things easier. I sit down at the table with a box of Specal K and make my bowl of cereal. 

"Ey Stephen, you plan on going to the Dinner that the team is having? Appearently dad and the old Star Fox crew are supposed to be there." I didn't know they hav a dinner plane d beffore we left. "Yeah, I'll be there. What time is is and where is it?" I ask hoping its somewhere local. "Its the itallian place in town. You know thw one." Sht I do know the one. I got food poisoning hter a couple of years ago. Why did it have to be there? "Why did it have to be there? Isnt there somewhere else we could have done this?" I say that knowing these plans can't be changed last minuite. "Well I'm not the one whomade the reservations, Sgt. did." I guess we're havong a dinner before we take off. "Alright. Lets get our stuff to the white sone so tit can be taken to the ship.  


Marcus and I get ine ht car to head over to the landing bay. "Man, I'll never understand why you don't get a newer vehicle." Marcus tells me as I start the car. "This thing has done me good for so long that I'm not gonna stop using it until it dies on me." As the car stats we get a call from Sgt. Pepper. "Hello boys. Hope I'm not interuptring." Sgt. Pepper is older than I remeber. I sometimes forget that he's in his mid 50s. "Hello sir, we're on our way to drop our things off at the landing zone then we'll be on our way." Marcus says to Sgt. P as we back out of the driveway. "Don't worry aboutnt that, go ahead and come here to the restraunt and I'll have someomen taek your bag s and such." Damn, we're getting treated by the Cornarien Army I suppose. "Alright,we'll be ther shortly."


	9. The Dinner Service

Marcus and I arrive at the restraunt and approach the hostess towards the front of the front of the house. "We're for a dineer party being hosted by Sgt. Robbert Pepper." Marcus says to her. "Names please?" she askes politely. "I'm Marcus C. Mcloud and he'll either be listed as Stephen A. Mcould or Stephen A. Grey." She looes through here book of reservatos. "Ah, yes. I see you here on their guess list. Follow me please." She then proceeds to take us towards the back of the venue where we here laughing and clapping. "Hey, its BIll's kid!" I here a voice say as we enter the room.   
"If he feels the need to run the house while I'm gone thats fine by me. Marcus couldn't handle- " Fox notices that we entered the room. "Oh, hey boys. Glad you could make it." I'm not sure Marcus heard the conversation he had started but I'd like to here what he was talking about in full context. "Hey Fox. Do you know wheere Sgt. Pepper is? I'd like to talk to him about something." Fox looks around the room with out actually getting up. "Probably on the can. An old dog at his age starts have bowel problems." "I heard that." Sgt. Pepper walks ina s Fox was saying that. "Hey Rob. Did't see you there." Fox says as he laughs to him self. "You were wanting to speak to me Steven?" Before I spoke he interupted me. "Oh, my appologies Stephen. I hope I did not offend you."   
  
With the mistake correct I continue with what I wanted to talk to him about. "Thats qwuite alright. I wanted to ask you about my father. If you knew anything about him while he worked under your grandfather." The Sergent looked down and spoke kind of quitely. " I know very little about your father. I know he was in my class when I taught aviation for the Carnerian Army for those 12 years. His records show that he was an excellent pilot and an excellent commander of the Bull Dog unit. The best we had in years. But unfortuneately around the same time of his death most of his records were destroyed. No one knows if he destroyed them to cover his tracks or if his killer destroyed them while looking for information on him. His death was an on going case when his body was recovered. You may not remember this but, do you remember being taken to an all boys home until Fox came and got you?" I vauglely remember bits and peices of these events but not too much to name the person who took me there. "Vaugely ,but, yes." I say to him. "fox was your father's best friend. He knew that if your father were to die, he would take care of you." This is alot more information than I anticipated. But all this does is make me more worried to tell Fox that I had sex with Krystal.

I approach Fox and stand next to him as Sgt. Peeper started to get every ones attention towars him in the center og the room. "Thank you everyone for coming onsuch short notice. I know that is is add that Genneral Hare isnt speaking with you. He's current;y busy wiyh alot of paper work and has asked me to be here in his stead." He then proceeds to give the current sittuation and drops a bomb shell on everyone. "It is because of this the the General has asked for Star Fox to come out of retirement." Fox looked at both Slippy and Falco. "He believes that wtih both teams on the job the base will be indestructable." Slippy looks to his son and looks back ath the Sgt. "If we need too inoder to keep our home safe, I'm willing to do so." Fox speeks up. "I second that notion. My flying skills may be a bit rusty but I can still fly as if my life depened on it." I looked at Fax in awe. I had never seen him this passionate about something. This must ave beem what he was like when he and my father worked together. I can see a glimspe of the man Sgt. Pepper was talking about in my father. I wouldn't be surprised if they rubbed off on each other.

As the food started to come in I started to talk to Fox. "Hey Fox." I say to him trying to initiate conversation. "Hey budy whats up?" I'm nervous to tell him about me and Krystal. "I want to talk to you about something." My palms stat sweating and I feel my knees buckle. "Whats up?" Well here goes nothing. "I had sex with your wife."


	10. Comming Clean

"Wait...what?" Fox satres at me confused like. e almsot seems angry about it too. "The other night I proceeded to have intercourse with your spouse." Hopefully thats in mor detail. "You WHAT!" He raises his voice. "Come with me outside, now." I follow him out the back dore towards the dumpsters exptecting him to want to fight me. 

Once we are out there he turns to me. "So, how was it?: Wait..what? "Wait..what?" I ask ask ion confusions. "How was you time wiyh Krystral? She can br a btt of a handful when it comes to the bedroom." I don't know what to say. I expected a fist foll of angery. "Wait, wait, wait, just a god damn minute. You knew about ths? And you're o.k. with it?" He loks me in the eyes and tells me what he was in th emiddle of sayng before Marcus and I entere te room. "What I was teelling the guys earlier was that mArus wouldn't be bale to handel how his mother gets. Even if he could they're are biologicly related so they wouldnt have anyway. BUt somce you aren't Bio;ogicly related you're "fair game" as she piy it." I look down at my deet looking fo r something to say. "So she told you about everything?" I say as I slowl look baxk up at him. "Oh yeah, everything. Also it cantbe that bad. Your first time was with a big titted milf. Not many people cna say that."   


Just as Fox got that uit og his mouthg Marcus opens the door lookiong for us. "There you guys are. We were waiting fo you guys to eat. You comin'?" ox looks at me and Smirks. "Oh yeah, we're cumming." He says with a wink."


	11. Gaining Intel

Not too long after dinner that night we were assinged our stations on Fortuna, Cantina, Fachina, and the Astroid Belt where former Star Wolf member Pigma was killed as an Aparoid. Oinkany has been spotted with a new team. His asociates are currently uknown but he plans to take over Corneria and ove throw Peppe as the head General. Fox and I were sent to talk to Wolf the leader of Star Wolf back when they were active. He's current;y searving a 30 year prison sentence for smuggling Stardust from the Lylat System to the neighboring System.  


We're taken to an interigation room and are told to wait while they "bring the prisoner in". They walk Wolf in handcuffed as he looks at us. "So, Fox Mcould. Are you here to dub in the fact I'm in here and you're out thre in te free world? Well I'm not biting the bait." I looked to Fox and start to speak. " We're here fo-" Wolf inter jects. "Wait, who the hell are you? I don't remeber you being apart of Star Fox." "Thats because we disbanded nto too long before you were incarserated. Fox replies. "He's Bill's son apart of Star Falco, the tem Falco stated recently." Wolf looks at the both us. "Really is that te best he could do with a name? I mean I get the naming sceme. Star Fox, Star Wolf, but Star Falco? It just doesn't work."

Even though I agree with him this isn't what we're here for. "We need information on Andrew Oinkony. He's been seen with a group of individuals and are terrorizing smaller cities outside of Corneria." Wolf looks at me "What do you want to know? To be honest I always thought hww was a fuck. But he was related to Andross so we had no choice. But he did come by recently." Fox leans in to the table = " What did he come here for?" he asks. "Now I can't just give you this information for free. How 'bout w make a deal. I'll tell you everything Andrew Dorkony told me and you get me out of here. SOund like a deal?" 

Fox stood up and turned facing the one-way windo looking into his reflection. "I doubt we'd be able to get you out, but I can talk to the diatrict warden to see about a chance of parole because of your cooperation. But if this nformation turns out to be faulty, its straight to the gallows with you." Fox then turns arounf to face Wolf. "How's that sound?" Wolf seems hesitant but agrees to these terms. "Alright. Its better than nothing." He pauses and thinks to himself about what occured during his encounter with Andrew. "He told me about this group hes putting together. Its hime, Panther, and a distant cousin of Pigma's. Shemgma was his name I believe. He told me about the death of Leon. He got mixed up with the wrong people and paid for it. He told me that he culd break me oiut. But I told him my plan was to hope that my good behaviour would land me parole. Then he fucked off. Haven't seen him sence."

"Do you remember how long ago this was?" I asked him. "Was roughly a few months ago." Wolf replies. Fox turns to me "How long ago was your encouter with him and the souped up Wolfens?" I think to myslef about that day. "It was about 3 to 4 months ago." Wolf stands up "WHAT!?! He did what to those Wolfens?! I'll kille that ugly ape the moment I'm out of here!" A gaurd bangs on the glass telling Wolf to calm down ore else they'd have to detain him. "Foxm you have to stop what ever he plans on doing. Those thing were already powerful enough. The fact that he's making renditions to them is not good."

"Thats the plan. You've served your purpose for us." Wolf looks back at Fox "So, do you plan on talkng the District Warden?" Fox rolls his eyes "Yes, I do." Fox and I then head out to return to our post in Cantina.


	12. The Dream: Part I

I put on some music in my quarters while I'm not on my watch shift. I throw on the Beatles album Let It Be, such a calassic. A little after the title track starts I lean back itno my chair and fall asleep. My dream proceeds to start. I'm walking through a pure whie corridor. Doors on each side. I keep waljing intil I see my father stand befire me.

"Dad?" I say ro him hoping to hear a responce. He turns arounfd and I see Falco standing where my father stood. "The fuck is going on." I walk past him and continue to walk. Eventually I see a woman dressed completely in white. "Excuse me miss, do I know you/" She turns around and its Kat holding aa small child. "Stephen, we never meant to hurt you." I'm super confused at this point what does she mean? I then realize that she wasn't loking at me when she said that. She was looking down at the child. Falco walks up next to her from behind. "We always had our best intentions for ya kiddo." I then see them hand the child over to....


	13. The Dream Part II

"Thank you Bill, we don't know what we would've done with out your help." they handed the child to my father. "It's no probblem. You would have done the same for me if I were in your situation." Does this mean my father isn't really my father?

I scream in terror as I wake up. Imediately Marcus and Beltino barge into check on me."Ey, Stephe whats wrong?!" Tino says to me. I gasop for air because I know not what else to do. I'm scared of my dream may have revealed to me. "Guys,I need to talk to Falco and Kat." I start to get up to leave the room they block the dorr. "Not until you tell us whats gooing on. We're worried about yo-" "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND MARCUS!" I yell at hime as I push through the two of them.

I approach Falco and Kat's quaters. I knock in the door. "Who is it?" I hear Kat call out. "Its Stephen. I need to talk to you guys about something." there is a pause a brief moment "Can it wait 'till later? We're kinda in the middle of somethin." Falso says. "Its importnt." I hear some rustling and the door opens. "Hey bud, whats up?" I hesitate to look Falco in the eyes. "May I come in?" I ask not wanting to walk in uninvited. "Uh, yeah sure." I walk in and take a seat at Falco's desk. "Thamk you." I say not knowing how to start what I need to say. "Is verything alroght Stephen? You seem worried about something. "Thats because I am." I swallow my fear and say it. "I had a dream.Where you two were holding a a small child and gave it to my father. And....you called it Stephen." they look at each other. "I guess what I need to ask you is, are you my real parents?" Kat starts to tear up. "We thougt we'd go our entire lives without you knowing. You don't know how hard it is as a mother to know your son will never know who they are to him." Kat then stands up and hugs me. "I love you so much Stephen." I don't know what to do. I hug her back but I have no idea what to do.

Falco starts walking towards me. "I'm sorry we never told you sport. We were in a rough patch at the time. Not only were we not sure what our jobs would haveus do but Star Wolf at the time was after all of us. Poor Leon told us bout this." I let go of Kat and look at them both. "Even though I know you guys are my parents, I probably won't be calling you mom and dad. I didn't even call Fox and Krystal it either." Htey look at each other. "Thats fine. Just as long as we can call you our sun we'l be fine." Kat says to me. I look at the time and realize that I need to head out for my shift. "I should probably head out. My shift is pretty sonn." I head to the door, turn around and take a look at at them, my parents. It just feels right. I don't kow why I never came to this conclusion sooner.


	14. Chapter 14: Cantina

I enter my shift as Slippy walks out. "Its beenpretty quite. I don't expect much to happen tonight." I have the night shift so I'm on extra alert. "Hey Stephen, I'm coming out to help you during your shift." Its Fox. "That'll be fine. It gives me company while I'm out here at the very least." Fox leaves the building walking towards me. "Hey kiddo. Seen or heard anything?" I look to him for a sec before returning my gaze to my inoculars. "Not yet. Its been pretty quite." "its too quite if you ask me." Fox says. "This whole situation is shitty. I was really gopng fter my last encouter with Andross and his family that I wouldn't be back into this shit." Fox goes ont o ramble and complain about his history with Andross ans Andrew.

"Fox shut up for second." I look aound because I heard a noise. "Didja hear something" I signal for Focx to follow behind me and ther we see it. It turns out Andrew had some of his crew come here. I try to listen in and figure out what they were saying. "Tat damn fox and his famiily has done my falmiy wring. He deservers to PAY." Oh no, I need to return to the base before they spot me. *crack* Shit, i jusr steped in a damn tweg. I hope they didn't notice. "Ugh? The fuck was thatt? Search the area. I think one of them is near."


	15. The Kidnapping

I hide in a bush, hoping they dont notice me. "Found ya fucker!" I wince in fear. "Oh dude, that'll totally scare 'em when we fimf the kid." Oh, jeesus they have idiots looking for me. I jump out of my hiding spot and shoot at the tweedle dee and dum. I kill one but the other shot missed. I take off but am stopped by Oinkany himself. "Thought you get away? Fork over the lokation of your base., NOW!" I spit right in Oinkany's good eye. " I'll never betray my team, let alone my father." He chuckles, " Youd don't really have a choice here." He take my own blaster and charges it. I pass out and everything turns to black.  
Elsewhere

"Oh, Falco! I was thinking of letting Stephen stay with us for a little while after the war. How does that sound?" Falco smiles at his wife but looks down and frowns. "Whats wrong my Sweet Seed?" Falco looks up. "Do you think I did the right thing?" Kat is taken back by this. "I wasn't just your decision. We both decided to let Billiam take care of Stephen. He was underprotection from Carneria. His death wasn't your fault." Falco walks towards the mirror in their room and stairs at what seems to be a younger and happier version of himself. It then fades away to showwhat he's becaome. "No, I mean.... Did I do the right thing by starting Star Falco, in hopes to see him again. When I started this team, I dodn't expect all of this to happen. I put our on on danger." Falco turns to see Kat saring t him. Kat walks towards falco and turns him to face the mirror once moore as she raps her arms around him. "Do you know what see? I see am man, who I love very much. I see the father of an amaxingly handome and talented young man. He gets his piloting from you, clearly." Falco smirks. "Do you think I'm doing good as a leader, Kat?" Kat nussles Falco. " I think you're doing amazing." Kat then kisses Falco.

Falco's com watch turns on. "To all of those who comunicate on these radio frequencies. Especilly those in Star Fox, er, Star Falco. WHATEVER!" I have your ace piolt here. And if I don't get to see Fox and Falco at these cooridinates, I will kill Stephen Grey McCloud.


	16. The Encounter

1995

I look around the place to get the vibe of this joint. Smell of booze is very obvioud but I don;t mind too much. I take a seat at the counter. "I'll take a scotch on the rocks." The bar tender turns around and looks at me. "Falco? Falco! Its been a hot minuit since I've seen you here. How are ya? He nads me my drin. "I'm doing pretty good actually. I just got of the train from the acedmy. You're lookong at a professionally trained piolot." He stands back impressed. "Wow, you really did it. I'm pround of you bud." I smirk and shrug it off. "It wasnt too much. Just graduated at the top of my class." I hear a voice say something to me from behind. "So you're a hot shot in the cockput huh?" I turn to see who it was. It was a pink feline. My god she's prettty.

"I'll have what he's having." She says to the bar keep. "So, you just graduated huh? I heard that the Cormerian Reserves are a huge sausage fest. Must suck to be you." I get flustered and respond poorly. "Who told ya that? I was with plenty of ladies while taking my courses." Confident with my response I down the rest of my drink and order another one. "Whats your name?" I look at her. " Falco Lambardi, you?" She takes a swig of her drink. "Katt Monroe. Nice to meet you Fucko." I give a confused look at her. "Its Falco." She gigles "Thats what I said." I get a bit flustered again. "No, you definatly sai-" I'm cut of as she grabs my arm. 

"C'mon lets dance. Or did the Accademy force you to forget hoe to have a good time?" I chuckle as the singer of the band starts talking. "Is there anyone hear who enjoys some good music?" The bar gets loud as people start whoopinh and hollering. "Well I've got a lil something I'd like to try tonight. Is there anyone here who can sing?" Katt nudges me and teases me a bit. "Well?" In an act of bravery and in a pinch to impress her I raise my hand. "Can we get the house lights on this guy? Hey man whats your name?" I start shaking because I haven't sang sonce I was in show quire in Middle school. "Falco." He talks to a security guard off the mic and turns back to me. "Well lets get you up here brutha." I walk towards the front of the stageand clime up. "How familiar are you with the late 1960s music." I think to my self for a moment. "I think I know some good tunes from then." He smiles and looks me in the eyes. " I hope you're familar with this song." He looks over to the band and counts them in. "1,2,2,4" They begin to play Oh! Darling by SGT Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. The come back aroudn for the vocals. I start to sing hoping I remember what key its in. 

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm_

The crown seems prety impressed eith it so far. I even see Katt having a good time. It puts a stupid looking grin on my face.

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly broke down and died_

I look Katt in the eye as I finish the song.

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_

_I'll never let you down_

_Oh, believe me darling_

_Believe me when I tell you, ooh_

_I'll never do you no harm_

Thw Crowd cheered as the song fiished and I left the stage. "Everybody give a bog hand for Falco!" The crowd screams and cheers and the bassist starts chanting my name and the crowd follows.


	17. The Rescue

“We need to figure something out.” Fox say to the rest of us. “Fox, he wants us. No one esle. He's already in enough pain probably so lets not make is worse.” “I say this in hopes that he listens to me. “Falco, he's clearly going to kill us if we go alone. We will back up.” I sigh in agrivasion. “Ugh, god! You never listened to anyone else on te team then and still don't now!” Fox rolls his eyes. “Wha was the team leader!” I take a deep beath. “Who's son is it, hm?” Fox looks at me strangely. “He's Bill's kid and leagally mine. What're you getig at Falco?” I sigh knowing I have made a big mistake. “Stephen is me and Katt's son. We weren't even marrie yet. She amd I were sp unncertain what our jobs had intailed for us. Bill was so happy to oblige us and take care of him. He was under protection of the Cornerian Military until.......” Theres a pause that seems to last forever.

Meanwhile

“Ugh....where the fuck am I?” I hear a familiar voice say something. “Keep still kid these wounds wont heal them selves.” I open my eyes and see “Grandad” No wait, it can't be. “Rest Stephen. You'll need as much of it before you're ready to fight again.” This doesn't make sense. “Wait, this doesnt' mke sense. I thought yo-”  
“Died to Andress years ago when Pigma betrayed us? So did everyone else.” But... “So, how are you here? Fox showed me pictures of you whn he was a kid. If you never died then you left him on his own for so amyn years!” James looks down in disaointment. “I know. But I did what had to be done.I knew I couldnt Andross as I was. When I led my son out his base that wasn't halucination. That was actually me.” I look around. “I need my com watch to let the others know I'm ok. My dad is probably worried about me.” James laughs to himself. “Glad to see my son has a good bond with his.” Oof, I might want to tell him. “Yeah, about that. I'm not Fox's son. I'm Falco's son.” He thinks to himself. “I guess that makes more sense if I'm being completly honest. But lets get you back to your base.” I want to ask him a question but I'm not so sure if I should. “Whats up kiddo seems as if you've got something n your mind.” I look up to him and stand up. “Once Anross was defeated why didn't yuo come out of hiding. Fox had idleized you and missed you for years. Why now do something?” He turns away form me. “Because I need to finish what Star Fox started.” I grab my watch and turn on the teams comunicaton frequnsies.

Back at the Base

As I'm putting on ym combat boots Katt walks through the door. “Falco, you don;t need to go out on your own.” I look up at her “I have to gout there and dinf him, he's my son.” Katt raises er voice. “He's my son too! And I'm worried about him too. But we just need to have patients.” My com watch goes off and I can here Stephen. “Hello? Anyone there? This is Stephen Lambardi reaching out to either Star Fox or Star Falco. I'm ok. And am on my way to the base with help of the person who helped me.” I look at Katt. “He's ok. He's alive! Oh thank god.”


	18. The End?

I return to the Base with James Mcloud, former leader of Star Fox. He lands his Arwinf infront of the base. Rob 64 says sometinh that confuses every one. “James Mcloud returnung to base.” Fox looks over to Slippy. “There's no way.” The all leave the main room and head out the front entrance and see an old model of the Arwing landing. I open the cockpit to hop out. “Stephen you'rte alright!” Katt comes runnign towards me and hugs me tightly. “Hope I got him home alright.” Katt begins to speak. “Thank you so mu-” She looks up and sees what seems to be an older Fox. “Uhm, Fox?” 

Fox walks over and sees the one person hes always wanted to see again. “Hello, Fox.” Fox walks towards him and looks him deep intio his eyes. “Dad?” James looks down and smiles “Yes son?” There are no more words said. The embrace each other and stay like that for a while. Fox is teh first to let go. “Where have you been all this time? I...I even started your team back up if Peppy.” James looks up. “Oh is he here? Where is he?” Lucy steps forwarad. “Peppy was my grandfather. He's passed since you've been gone.” James looks less axcited. Then he perks his head up. “And what of Pigma?” Folca speaks ups. “He died inthe Apperoid war some odd years ago.”  
Several Hours Later

“Waw. So you were able to kill Adrew and his men?” I ask in awe of James. “Yeah, there were all unarmed excepts Oinkany who had his blaster in use already. By the way good thinking of going limp.” I take the compliment since I didn't intend to black out. “So thats it huh? Falco askes. “I guess so. Lets report this to general Pepper and collect our money fro, the service.” This is were the 3rd Lylat war Ends. But this is not Where the story of Stephen Lambardi adn co. Ends.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, Stephen here. I had alot of fun writing LLW3. I'm going to take a break before I conntinue the storry in the 2nd installment, Star Fox: Lylat Adventures.


End file.
